earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Polixin
=Physical Description= Polixin is about average height for a gnome. He almost always has a sneer on his face, regardless of his mood, which is actually pretty good most of the time. He clothes are rumpled and usually dirty; most have oil stains and/or scorch marks.His eyes are a dull orange and he almost always looks distracted, oftentimes muttering to himself. He often has a pipe in his mouth but only occasionally smokes it. His hair is white and is as unruly as his clothing. =Personality= For the most part, Polixin is pretty upbeat. He doesn't talk much, other to himself or his demons. But when he's talking to his demons, he's usually talking to himself. He doesn't make friends easily, but nor does he try to. He's far more comfortable in his workshop doing research and tinkering than he is interacting with people. But it's not that he dislikes people or is afraid of them, it's just that he's...uninterested. =Early History= Pol was born in Gnomeregan. Both his parents were accomplished mages, especially his mother, who was an expert in the art of pyromancy. While at home, she researched, and she traveled extensively, eventually relocating to Dalaran after the Second War. His father, while proficient, was more adept at machinery than sorcery, and spent most of his time in his workshop. As such, Pol spent a lot of time by himself. He spent nearly all his time playing with the cast-offs of his father tinkering. His parents, particularly his mother, tried to steer his interests towards magic, but he was never able to pick it up. This disappointed his parents deeply, though they wouldn't admit it aloud. However, as Pol grew up, his skill with machines grew as well, which helped relations with his father. His mother was pretty much absent by this point. In the years leading up to the Second War, Pol and his father spent their time building a flying machine. Polixin's father had bad eyesight, and was ill-suited to being a pilot. Polixin, however, was excellent. When the Second War broke out, Polixin enlisted. =The Second War= During the war, Polixin flew countless scouting missions as a gnomish gyrocopter pilot. He was skilled at what he did, and rose to the rank of Master Sergent. Near the end of the war, he undertook a scouting mission over the Wetlands. It was an exceptionally dangerous mission, because it came so close to Grim Batol, now the seat of the Dragonmaw Clan. On that fateful day, Pol wasn't the only one in the air; he ran afoul an orc dragonrider. His gyrocopter wasn't built for combat, only for speed, which unfortunately wasn't fast enough to outrun dragon-fire. Because he was such a skilled pilot, he was able to crash land somewhat safely in the mountains, so the red dragon wasn't able to finish him off. Pol survived for three days in those mountains, before reaching the relative saftely of Dun Morogh. No one knows what happened in those mountains, but Polixin came out changed. He now wielded terrible magics, and the desire to pursue increasingly dark knowledge. He took his leave of the army and devoted his time to researching his new powers. =Pursuing the Dark Arts= Coming Soon!